Torpe Cupido
by F.L. Rowe
Summary: Voy a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarle el regalo perfecto a mi esposa ... hare lo que sea ... !Chico, en qué lio me estoy metiendo!


_**Torpe Cupido**_

Escrito por: F.L. Rowe

Hoy es nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos como marido y mujer. Voy hacer que esta noche sea memorable para mi pequeña dama. Dios mío, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer esto? Estoy totalmente desorientado a la hora de traer una verdadera escena romántica. La última vez que intente en traerle el romance a Candy casi le pego fuego al pent-house, gracias a Dios con decir que tenía la vejiga llena para apagar ese fuego ¡de otra manera el lugar se hubiera incendiado por completo! Ya hasta pude imaginármelo en las noticias, la segunda ronda del Gran Incendio de Chicago. ¡Madre mía, si Candy sólo supiera de los líos en que me meto para brindarle un buen día. Pero nunca se lo diré, pues para ella hasta las estrellas le bajaría. Uy, incluso cuando ella me pidió que me probara su sexy panty sólo para ver cómo se me veían. ¿En qué piensa esa mujer? Pero lo hice y ella se rió histéricamente, y todo por complacerla.

Tengo que organizar algunas ideas y ponerlas en plan para cautivar a Candy como nunca antes. Algo nuevo tal vez, pero ¿qué debo hacer? A ver…Ella disfruta y se excita cuando soy un poco brusco durante la intimidad. Tal vez podría traerle algunos juguetes traviesos para su placer sexual. Pero eso sólo significa que yo soy el que tiene que hacer la compra. Hombre, ¿Qué pensaran las personas en esas tiendas de mí? Oh, pero por supuesto, puedo conseguir un disfraz ¿cierto? Una peluca, oh si una peluca con micro-trenzas, un pañuelo, chanclas, una camiseta holgada con diseños locos, y unos pantalones jeans holgados que cuelgan de mi trasero para mostrar mi ropa interior ... Como los muchachos de ahora usan hoy en día. Nadie me va a reconocer de esa manera ¡brillante idea Albert! Tengo que felicitarme a mí mismo, a veces hablando en voz alta realmente me ayuda. No me importa lo que la gente diga _"usted está loco si empiezas a responder sus propias preguntas." _Caramba, incluso eso hago, y mírame, tengo verdaderas soluciones... ja, ja, ja!

¡Las tiendas de segunda mano son lo máximo! Todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí... oh con la excepción de la peluca. ¿Que conchales era el nombre de aquel lugar que la joven me dijo donde podía encontrar una peluca? Oh, sí, en el Centro, la Moda Mundial. Espero que no me tiren un balazo por allí.

!Jo! Este lugar sí que hace buen negocio, todo el mundo y Raymundo está aquí comprando pelucas, y accesorios de pelo... Me dan ganas de meter mi dinero en este tipo de negocios. Wow, hay demasiado para elegir. La dueña parece estar molesta con un cliente mientras que ella señala un letrero que indica que no se devuelve pelo ya comprado. No me gustaría comprar ninguna peluca que ya ha sido usada. Bien por usted señora al no tomarlo de vuelta. _"Perdone, ¿puedo ayudarle?"_ La asociada de ventas dijo en alta voz con un tono que molesto mis oídos. Salté más de un pie de altura cuando ella calladamente se deslizó por detrás de mí. No me gusta que cuando me pillan por sorpresa mis manos vuelan como si fuera una mariquita, ¡qué vergüenza!_ "Sí, quiero un estilo en particular, y aquí está usted en el momento adecuado para que me ayude."_ Yo dije en mi tono de negocios, ah me encanta cómo a veces puedo intimidar con mi voz. Por último, se encontró exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Una gorrita con las largas trenzas negras ya pegadas. Compré las trenzas en un parpadear. Por último, ahora puedo ir a casa y ponerme todo este merecumbe.

¡Oh, sí, esto mismo es! ¡Buahahaha, debo de tomarme una foto para que nunca se me olvide este momento! Vaya, ni siquiera me reconozco. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría yo hacer con un marcador, estas cejas ahora si coinciden con estos pelos falsos. Bueno, tolero la camiseta y el pelo, pero los pantalones son horribles. ¿Cómo es posible que estos chicos de hoy caminen sin perder sus pantalones? Bueno, mi siguiente parada es en la tienda para adultos... ¿Caramba, cual fuel el nombre de la tienda que me dijo la mujer? Oh, sí...si, si ya me acorde ¡Señorita Gatita! Vámonos para allá ahora... ¿por qué hablo como si hay más gente conmigo? ... supongo que es sólo un mal hábito. Déjame ir ahora... aún suena mal, bueno allá voy.

Ay santo, aquí voy, pero me da como miedo ir allí. ¿Qué tipo de personas pueda yo encontrar en ese lugar? Vamos Albert, piensa en la cantidad de placer que podrás ganar esta noche. Muy bien, estoy listo para hacer esto. ¡Wow, este lugar sí que está lleno de huevo a huevo! ¡Mira nada mas todo el mundo y Raymundo, su hermano, su tía, e incluso su abuela están aquí! Definitivamente hablare con mi asistente lo antes posible; también este es un negocio muy ganadero. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Qué conchales son estas cosas? ¿Y esto va a donde? ¡María, José y los pastores! ¿Cómo, uno se puede comer los pantis? Me llevo una docena de estos... ¡Apuesto que hacen una buena merienda, ja, ja, ja! Mmmm nada como un poco de ropa interior sabor a fresa a la hora del café en el trabajo... caramba. Voy a encontrar a alguien que me ayude, realmente no quiero saltar y pasar vergüenza de nuevo, y con estos pantalones ¡ay Señor ten piedad!

Tengo que bajarle este tono de voz comercial que tengo y cambiarlo por uno más relajado de la ciudad. _"Oye mami, ¿me puede dar una mano?"_, Le dije a la vendedora. _"Mi amor, ¿tan rápido ya, ni siquiera hemos salido a nuestra primera cita?"_ La vendedora respondió con una mirada traviesa en su rostro. ¡Contra!, la pregunta podría ser tomada fuera de contexto en un lugar como éste. Uff, déjame solo sonreírle como si nada. Oh Candy, más te vale que aprecies todo esto que estoy haciendo por ti. Tú eres la única mujer por la cual he hecho estas locuras y tomado estos riesgos. ¿Qué? ¿Es esa quien creo que es? ¡No puede ser, No, no, no! Madre de las perlas, mi secretaria... ¡y todo el piso de negocios está aquí! Oh chico ahora estoy muy nervioso. Quiero salir corriendo de aquí como un rayo, pero tengo que pagar por todo lo que ésta mujer loca sexual ha puesto en mi carrito. Está bien, lo jugare suave, simplemente no diré ni una palabra, y mantendré los ojos en otro lugar. ¡Dios mío! Qué carajo, tenía que venir mi secretaria entrometida al mostrador donde estoy poniendo todo y ella tomar uno de mis objetos. _"Oh, ¿dónde lo encontraste? He estado buscando esto por un tiempo, he oído que las mujeres se vuelven locas por tenerlo."_ Me dijo la secretaria. Lo único que pude hacer es levantar mis hombros en respuesta a la señal universal de no saber. Gracias a Dios, mi secretaria fue llevada a la sección de la tienda donde ella podría conseguir su propio juguete. ¿Con que la Mariposa eh? ¿funcionaría conmigo también? Je-je-je... _"Señor, su total es de $ 352.76"_. A medida que la empleada ha puesto todo en bolsas brillante de color rosa con el logotipo de la tienda, hago un intento de alcanzar la billetera. Muy, pero muy por debajo de mis pantalones y por fin llegue al bolsillo de atrás. Idiota ¿Por qué no pensaste en usar el bolsillo delantero ... en fin, mi tarjeta de crédito con mi foto ... oh no, mi imagen no concuerda. Vamos a encontrar otra... casi me cuelgo. Tan pronto cuando esta transacción pase estoy listo para salir de aquí corriendo como un relámpago e ir directamente a casa. _"Oye se te cayo el pañuelo y está entre tus pies."_ Una linda chica me dice detrás de mí. _"Gracias."_ Por supuesto inmediatamente me agacho para agarrar el pañuelo, y de repente al levantarme, mis pantalones se caen hasta los tobillos. La linda chica se está riendo tan fuerte que todo el mundo se está volteando a mirarme en mis calzoncillos blancos brillándoles en toda la tienda. Me agacho rápidamente, agarro mis pantalones, mis bolsas y salgo corriendo de ahí.

Por último, estoy casi en casa. Candy todavía debe estar en la clínica, lo que me da tiempo para limpiarme, afeitarme, colocar todo sobre la cama, y poner un poco de música romántica para hacer el amor. Le dejare a Candy el encender las velas esta vez...

Por fin, hogar, dulce hogar. ¿Por qué me dio tantas bolsas esa mujer? qué desperdicio de plástico, la empleada podría haber puesto la mayor parte de estas cosas en menos bolsas. Ábrete puerta, ábrete... no quiero dejar caer nada aquí. Sí, al fin estoy adentro. Déjame patear esta puerta para cerrarla... ¡zas! _"¿Quién está ahí?"_ Oh no, Candy está aquí, ¿qué está haciendo en casa tan temprano? Tengo que esconder estos bolsos en el armario. Mi sorpresa no será tan sorprendente como lo había planeado. _"!Ay!"_ ¿Qué contra fue eso? !Creo que mi cabeza está rota! Me mordí la lengua y mi cabeza me duele terriblemente... _"¡Fuera, salga ahora mismo!" _Al darme la vuelta mis pantalones cayeron al suelo y ella sigue pegándome con la sartén... Apenas puedo hablar bien, ya que me duele la lengua. _"¡Alto! ¡Basta! ¡Soy yo! "Logre_ decir al sacarme el gorro con las trenzas. _"Albert, oh Dios mío, ¿te hice daño mi vida? ¿Por qué_ _estás vestido así?_" Finalmente me tropiezo con los pantalones estúpidos y yo caigo al suelo boca abajo. Tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero pues no me gustaría que se burle de mi, y lo hará hasta que nos hagamos viejos. _"¿Estabas tratando de sorprenderme? porque ha funcionado, me asuste como nunca antes. No te esperaba en casa en este momento, Albert tu por lo general estas en el trabajo a estas horas."_ Aquí en el suelo me he quedado. Me doy la vuelta y, por supuesto, ella comienza a reírse con tanto gusto. Ella es tan linda cuando se ríe, miro su cara, esta toda roja de ver mis cejas pintadas oscuras._ "Chica, tienes un brazo fuerte, debemos inscribirte en un equipo de béisbol."_ Logré decir, casi sonando como si mi boca estuviera llena de canicas. _"¿Debemos qué? Mi cielo, no puedo entenderte, déjame traerte un poco de hielo y algo frío para beber._ _Ven aquí, acuéstate en el sofá que ya vuelvo."_ Que día este...Voy a quitarme esta ropa loca, uff. Tengo que cerrar los ojos por un momento y descansar estos golpes...que mujercita fuerte.

Ah, sí, ahí está mi enfermera al rescate. _"Eres tan hermosa."_ Las palabras salieron muy bien para ella entenderlas. _"Shhhhh ..."_ ella me dice ... voy a estar tranquilo ahora. Mi nena lleva un bustier de encaje muy sexy con juego de tanga. En una mano tiene la bolsa de hielo y en la otra una copa de champán para mí. La quiero a morir y haría cualquier cosa, como lo que hice hoy, muchas veces sólo para complacerla en cualquier manera.

El fin…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ver a nuestro Albert como un hombre normalmente enamorado de su amada, arriesgandose por complacer a su esposa. Gracias por leer la corta historieta...y tambien les agradesco sus comentarios.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe


End file.
